Tortured Love
by ArcticFox1824
Summary: What if Leo was captured during the invasion and Splinter got away with the others? Would he survive or die by the hand of the Shredder? And who else is there with him? Leo x Karai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** **All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 1

Snow fell over New York City on a cold winter afternoon. The wind howled quietly as it blew around the first snowflakes of the year. The children smiled as they looked into the sky and stuck their tongues out trying to catch the white flakes in their mouths before it hit the ground. Their parents who always seemed to be rushed tried to usher their children back to their apartments and homes before the snow started to stick. Salt trucks quickly covered the roads in a fine salty layer to keep the roads up to driving standards to keep all the 5:00 traffic running smoothly.

The citizens of New York were suddenly sent into panic as large pinkish triangles started to appear around them and robots with little aliens inside of them started marching out and shooting lazers. Parents scooped up their kids and ran in any direction to get away from the danger, many of them taking shelter in buildings and stores if they could.

The Kraang invasion had just begun…

((An hour later…on the other side of the city))

Leonardo climbed up onto a dock after being pushed by a Foot-Bot into a large pit below a construction site. He had been ambushed almost 37 agonizing minutes ago by the foot. The bottom of the pit was filled with sewer water that had gotten colder as the temperature dropped. He stayed lying on his back on the dock as exhaustion and coldness started to consume him. After feeling as if his enemies had gotten closer to him he slowly stood and faced them with a glare in a defensive stance, trying to hide his weakness with strength that he didn't have.

He knew that the Shredder had planned this as he faced him and his top ninjas. Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw. They were now standing in the pit with him. He didn't care though. As long as his brothers were safe then he'd fight as long as he could. He had purposely ignored Mikey's calls, not wanting to drag his brothers into a battle he knew they couldn't win without someone getting majorly injured

"Now you may finish him." Shredder commanded his top three soldiers.

Leo didn't have time to react as he had been trying to catch his breath in fatigue. He fell back to the dock from a punch to the face from Tiger Claw, leaving a slight redness to his skin, that already had bruises forming everywhere. As he slowly stood back to his feet, not giving up, he was harshly kicked back down by Fishface using his robotic leg. Before he even got a chance to stand again, Rahzar used his claws to get him back down, leaving small cuts on his arm and scratches on his plastron that had taken the majority of the hit.

Thinking he wasn't getting back up, Fishface walked over to him with a smile. He would get to finish him off. His smile melted off his face when the turtle turned his gaze onto him with pure white eyes. He hissed as he tried to back away from the turtle but Leo easily grabbed his water tube with newfound strength and threw him across the dock, leaving the mutated fish too dizzy to get up after hitting his head too hard in the landing. Leo then rolled out of the way as he was attacked by Rahzar from behind and then jumped onto his back once he was behind the double mutated dog.

Rahzar tried his best to throw the turtle off of his back with annoyance. When he finally succeeded he threw Leo at the wall of the pit he had fallen down earlier. Leo quickly reacted though, flipping in the air and kicking off of the pipe he had almost hit to propel himself back towards Rahzar, whose eyes widened once he realized that he didn't have time to move out of the way before he was kicked in the face, leaving him partly unconscious close to the edge of the dock.

Leo cried out a battle call as he faced Tiger Claw. He ran towards the assassin and rolled to avoid his punch and then he kicked out at his stomach as he saw the unguarded area. As the mutated Tiger was sent flying back towards the other side of the dock Leo tried to ignore the stabbing pain he felt in his right knee when he slowly stood up, putting his most of his weight on his left foot. Looking at what he had accomplished in his weakened state, he had forgotten that he wasn't quite finished yet.

With a flash of lightning, the Shredder now stood behind him. Leo, sensing that there was now someone behind him, tensed up and turned as fast as he could with an injured leg to defend himself. He was too late. Before he could react, Oroku Saki had brought his gauntlet down upon the turtle, cutting down to the flesh below his plastron. Leo cried out in shock and pain as he slowly fell to the ground and blacked out.

((42 minutes ago…back at the lair))

Splinter looked over his destroyed home in sadness. He then bent down and picked up a broken picture frame with a picture of his sons, longing to live in that moment and not in this nightmare. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't just stand here like a fool Yoshi." He said to himself as he opened his eyes and looked at the picture once more, "Find your family."

He ventured out into the sewers, thinking of places that they could have fled to. He first checked where Donatello kept what he called The Turtle Mech. He didn't find any signs that they had been there though and continued his search above ground at the first manhole he found. Thinking that they might have gone to April's house in all of the destruction, he headed there, carefully staying out of sight of the Kraang and the panic filled state of fear that the civilians were in as they tried to escape the danger.

He finally made it to April's house with relief as he saw Raphael making his way inside. Checking to make sure that no one was around, Splinter pulled the hood on his robe up and quickly ran across the street and into the bottom floor of April's apartment. With a sigh of relief he took his hood back off and ran up the stairs to the living area and opened the door as April and Casey were hugging.

"Sensei!" He heard three voices call out as he was ambushed by hugs. He smiled brightly as he realized it was his sons. He had been correct in assuming they would come here.

"Hello, my sons." Splinter said as he looked down at them. His smile faded when he realized that Leonardo was missing. He looked around the room only to find April, Casey and Mr. O'Neal, "Where is your brother?" he asked his sons in worry.

Donnie gasped, "Leos still out there!" he said in fear as he looked towards the window.

"What?!" Raph asked in surprise at the new information.

Mikey looked over at him, "Long story bro. Basically-"

"There is no time to explain Michelangelo. Where did you last see him?" Splinter asked.

Mikey glanced over at Donnie, "Close to the construction site...or…at least I think it was."

Raph smacked him in the back of the head with a frown, "Mikey! How could you forget?!" He asked as Mike massaged the place where he had been hit to relieve the pain.

"That's not far from here!" April suddenly piped up.

"We have to find him quickly and get out of the city. We need to recover before we get into a fight." Splinter informed them as he led everyone outside.

Mr. O'Neal took the lead when they got outside and led them down the street to an old van, "We can take my old party wagon! From back in my hipster days. Groovy!" he said with a laugh. He was suddenly covered in mutagen. It started painfully mutating him once more.

"Not again!" April yelled as Kraang Prime laughed at what it had done and got ready to fire again.

"Say goodbye turtles!" it shrieked before spewing more mutagen out onto the street, changing things to look like Dimension X.

Casey grabbed April's shoulders as he pushed her to the van that everyone else had already entered, "Come on red! We gotta go!" he exclaimed. April shook out of her shock and jumped into the passenger seat.

Casey climbed into the driver's seat and quickly took off towards the construction site, taking a few extra turns to lose their pursuer.

With one last swipe as they got out of its reach, it shrieked out in anger, "Gaaah! Ill get you all!"

To be continued…

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon…please review and tell me if you see anything I can improve. Thx**

 **-ArcticFox-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 2

Shredder looked down at Leonardo as his goons crowded around him, looking at the two big gashes on him. They quickly started to leak blood onto the ground below. The gashes went from right to left diagonally, spanning from his right shoulder to his lower left arm.

Tiger Claw picked Leo up by the neck, ignoring the sound of the leather straps from his sword sheath falling off as it had been severed. The blood that was still flowing immediately changed its direction and fell towards the ground as the turtle was held in the air. The overgrown cat reached into Leo's belt and grabbed the ringing phone with his free paw. He pressed a button on the side and read one of the many messages Michelangelo had sent in his desperate attempts to contact his brother.

"They wait for him in the girl's home." Tiger Claw reported.

Shredder frowned and looked to Xavier, "Take Leonardo back to the lair and lock him in the dungeon. Attend to his wounds as well. I want him alive or you won't be once I find otherwise." He informed.

The mutated fish gulped and nodded, "Yes master Shredder." Tiger Claw smirked and pushed the turtle into the fish's mechanical arms. He grumbled as he tried to keep the blood off him and jumped out of the hole they had fought in, disappearing over a fence.

Shredder looked over to Rahzar and Tiger Claw and was about to give them orders when he was interrupted by someone calling out to him from above, "Now what?!" he asked in annoyance.

Stockman flew down to him with something in his hand, "I havvve the curre for Karai, Massster Shredder." He informed as he held up a small tube with glowing liquid inside.

Shredder snatched the container from him to get a closer look, "And you're sure this will work?" he asked menacingly.

"Possssitive. I examined it myself after I obtained it from the Kraang." He replied, trying his best to talk normal.

Shredder nodded and turned back to Tiger Claw and Rahzar, "Find her. Do not return to me until you do." He ordered.

"As you wish master." They bowed and then took off to complete their mission.

"Stockman, go back to your lab and prepare to un-mutate Karai." Shredder told Stockman as he made his way out of the pit. Stockman didn't reply but groaned in annoyance as he flew away, wanting to use the cure on himself instead.

Shredder stopped as he got to the outer part of the site and saw splinter and the rest of the turtles and their friends gathered around him looking at one of Leo's swords. He smiled under his mask as the old rat looked up at him.

"Where is my son?" he asked as he got into a fighting stance.

Raph growled behind his father, "I swear if I find out that you laid one hand on my brother, ill-"he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mikey. He calmed down once he saw the look on his brothers face and turned back to the monster in front of them.

"I take him like I took your child so many years ago." Shredder informed them. He laughed as he saw the look of fear on their faces. Splinter hissed in anger and charged toward the Shredder. Once the rat had gotten over to him Shredder blocked his attack and threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing from sight. Splinter quickly looked around but couldn't find him. With a sigh he walked into the inner part of the construction site through a broken wall.

Raph and Donnie glanced at each other before slowly following behind their master, leading the others down into the pit. Splinter, already at the bottom, fell to his knees as he took in the blood on the ground with Leos sword sheathes and a smashed shell cell. He closed his eyes as he tried to think otherwise. His son could not be dead. Though the amount of blood that had fallen to the ground told him otherwise.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice his other sons behind him along with April and Casey who had gathered Leo's swords.

"I-Is that…" Donnie asked fearfully, not able to finish. He didn't have to. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Splinter sighed as he stood back up and picked the pits of the phone up along with the sheaths, "I fear so my son…but we can no stay here." He said sadly as he turned to look at his family.

"No" Raph retorted, "I'm not leaving without my brother."

"I know it will be hard Raphael, but even if he did make it out of this, we cannot save him now. We need to heal and come back with a plan." Splinter informed as he handed the items he had picked up to Donnie and made his way out of the pit.

"With all due respect Master Splinter, even if Leo did survive then he would need major medical attention and possibly a blood transfusion. I don't know how long he would survive." Don said as he followed closely behind him, the others lingered behind a bit longer before following as well.

Splinter didn't acknowledge his son as he made it back to where they had met Shredder. Donnie sighed in defeat. April put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile as she walked up beside him. Mikey didn't look at anyone as he followed behind everyone, ignoring Raph as he punched one of the fences in anger. He sniffled and wiped his nose as he tried to hold back tears. Casey was the only one to notice, but wasn't really sure what he could do to help so he left him alone.

When they finally made it back into the van Casey started driving down the road, swerving around mutated people on the road, "So…where are we goin?" he asked as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"Stop by the lair so we can pick up some things." Don told him without looking up.

Mikey looked up and around everyone, "What are we gonna do after that?"

"I know a place outside the city…my old vacation home. We used to go there every year during the summer." April informed them.

"Then we shall go there. Thank you April." Splinter said sincerely, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

When they got to the lair, Donnie grabbed some of his tools, Mikey stole a cooler and got Ice Cream Kitty and Splinter got his picture of his family and another one of just his sons. Raph looked around the lair with April and Casey as they walked through the ruin. April's powers helped her see some old memories that they had there, "It's hard to believe that you guys lived here now." She said with a sigh, "This is all my fault."

Casey walked over to her, "What do you mean Red? There is no way you could have known all this was gonna happen."

"It is my fault Casey." She said as she pushed him away, "I brought Irma to the lair to get away from the foot and she turned out to be a Kraang droid. It's all my fault."

"You brought her to the lair? Man I Always knew there was something fishy about her." He replied with a frown. Raph rolled his eyes at them as he glanced towards Leo's room sadly.

"Alright guys, let's get out of this place." Don said as he came out of his lab and Splinter and Mikey came out of the dojo and kitchen, "The sooner we get out of the city, the faster we can get back to rescue Leo." He said as he led everyone back outside into the van and out of the city.

((On the other side of the city…with Tiger Claw and Rahzar))

A large white and purple three headed mutated snake lay on the ground, bound by chains, desperately trying to escape. It was Karai. Tiger Claw smiled down on her, "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." He gloated.

Rahzar grumbled from behind the tiger in jealousy as Tiger Claw had accomplished what he and Xavier couldn't accomplish in two weeks but in one hour with ease, "Let's just get the little brat back to the Shredder before she escapes." He told the tiger who was smiling at him.

Tiger Claw stood in his place till he saw Rahzar jump over to the next building, towards the lair. Shaking his head, he easily picked up the struggling snake and followed behind.

When they got to the lair, Tiger Claw set her down in front of Shredder and then bowed down to him beside Rahzar. Fishface looked surprised when they got there and he saw that they had caught her already. Shredder walked over to Karai and looked down at her. She hissed at him when she saw him standing over her and he frowned.

"Take her to Stockman's lab. She is to be cured as soon as possible. I have no use for her this way." He ordered without emotion or pity for his 'daughter'.

"Yes Master." Tiger Claw replied obediently. He stood and walked over to pick her up and then left, taking some foot bots with him as back up. When Tiger Claw disappeared out the door, Shredder turned towards the dungeon and walked down to the cell that Leonardo was being held in. He was still unconscious. He frowned and went back to his main hall.

"The turtle's wounds have been cleaned and wrapped master. Though he still has not woken since I brought him here." Xavier reported.

Shredder nodded in thought, "As soon as he wakes, report to me. I have…plans for him." He informed menacingly as he walked out the main door, and left towards Stockman's lab.

 **A/N: Thanks for the favs and follows and the 2 reviews from TurtleGirlJade and Crystal Violeta for the first chapter! Plz leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, if you see anything that needs work or that I could make better then let me know! Thx guys!**

 **-ArcticFox-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 3

Karai struggled in her restraints, remaining in her mutant snake form. She lashed out at anyone that got near her to the best of her restricted ability. Suddenly the doors of the lab slammed open, catching everyone's attention as Shredder walked in. He walked over to where Karai was restrained and turned to Stockman unhappily.

"Stockman! Why is my daughter still a mutant? I sent her here over thirty minutes ago to be cured." He demanded as he watched the fly mix some chemicals and poor them into a shot needle bottle.

"Sssssorry master. I had a minor setback. The cure can only be given to her though a sshot. The ssspray had no effect on her as her mutation is…unique." Stockman explained as he flew back over to her, ignoring her attempts to sink her fangs into him.

Shredder frowned, "Very well. And you're sure a shot will work instead?" he questioned.

"Posssitive master Shredder." The scientist replied as he stuck the needle into her skin. She hissed out in pain, the spot not being numbed before it was stuck. Stockman injected the liquid into her blood and took a step back in surprise as she shrieked out and started reverting slowly back to her normal form.

Her eyes stayed closed when it had finished curing her and she groaned in pain, "Ugh…where-" she mumbled as she opened her eyes that were now back to normal. She looked around the room, trying to remember where she was and frowned when her eyes landed on the Shredder, "What do _you_ want?" she asked in anger.

Shredder glared at her, "I want you to realize that I am your father and not that-that rodent. I saved you Karai. If were not for me-"

"No!" she interrupted, "You're lying! You killed my mother and took me away from my real father! You took my chance at ever having a real family. I'm disgusted that I _ever_ thought you were my father." She rebelled. Shredder, having enough of her back talk slapped her face, leaving a red mark where his hand hit. She looked down in anger and disbelief after she got over the shock of being hit.

"A _real_ father wouldn't hit their child." She kept on without looking back over to him.

Shredder ignored her and walked towards the door, "Lock her up with the turtle." He ordered.

"What? Turtle?" Karai asked in worry as her thoughts drifted towards Leo. No. It can't be him…She was distracted though as Tiger Claw started loosening the leather straps holding her down to the table. As the straps fell off of the upper portion of her body he forced her to sit up so he could bind her hands behind her. She struggled in his grip, not doing anything but causing him to tighten the ropes around her wrist as he tried to get her under control.

"It is unwise to struggle young cub. It does not help your chances of escaping for I am stronger than you." He informed. He kept hold of her arms with one paw as he unfastened the rest of her straps with his other paw. He helped her off the table, against her struggles and led her out the door that the Shredder had walked out of minutes ago.

"Let me go!" she demanded as they disappeared outside. Tiger Claw ignored her as he led her back to the lair, not bothering to take cover, knowing that the Kraang had almost mutated everyone in the city. The ones that had not yet been mutated were hiding in their homes.

Karai soon gave up her struggling and sighed in defeat, "Which one?" she asked fearfully, referring to their new prisoner.

Tiger Claw laughed, "You will see soon enough young cub."

Karai growled in annoyance, "Stop calling me that! I'm not some stupid over grown cat." She protested. Tiger Claw glared down at her but said nothing.

When they arrived at the lair, Karai glared at her father who was standing in the throne room talking to the Kraang. He frowned as he felt the glare, deciding to punish her for her behavior after attending to his…business matters.

Tiger Claw escorted Karai down to their small dungeon and cut the rope that had been tightly tied to her wrists with his claws. Keeping her wrists behind her back with one of his paws, he reached out and unlocked the dark cell with his other and quickly threw her inside. As she tried to get back to her feet, he closed and locked the cell door. Karai reached the door as it closed, shaking the bars as if she could break them and escape. Tiger Claw laughed as he watched her desperately try to break free. He then turned his back to her and started his walk back down the long hallway to the throne room.

"No! I can't stay in here! Let me go!" she shouted after him. She suddenly stopped struggling as she saw him disappear around a corner. She turned her back to the door and leaned against it as she sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, "Please…" she whispered in fear. Her eyes watered, but she quickly blinked away the tears and wiped her eyes.

A dark figure in the room suddenly shifted, causing her to freeze, "Unnng…"

She cautiously stood up and walked over to what she could now make out as one of the turtles, as mentioned earlier by the Shredder. As she got closer, she could make out the color of a blue headband and she panicked as she rushed over to him, "Leo!" she cried out, "What did they do to you?" she asked as she took in the amount of blood soaked bandages on him.

Leo's leg had been set and wrapped in a plaster cast so that he could heal properly and he had bruises and cuts all over the visible parts of his body from what she could see in the dark lighting of the cell. He also had blood soaked bandages on his plastron. The blood that had soaked through seemed to make out two separate lines of blood, meaning that the Shredder had cut him down himself. She covered her mouth as if to stop herself from screaming as her eyes watered up once again. He looked like he was in so much pain…

Karai was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as her cell door slammed open. She quickly stood up, trying to hide the fact the she had almost started crying already two times since she had been there as she looked up at the Shredder, "What did you do to him?!" she asked as she backed up in fear as he came closer, never faltering his glair that he had pinned on her.

He stopped and looked down at the turtle, smiling under his mask, "Leonardo got what he deserved but I am still not finished with him." He informed her as he continued toward her. He stepped over Leo, not stopping till Karai was backed against the back wall of the cell, a few feet away from the injured turtle.

"You won't touch him again!" Karai yelled at him.

Shredder frowned, "You're not in a position to make threats Karai. Don't think I forgot about your words from the lab, daughter."

Karai growled at the man in front of her, getting tired of repeating the same things," I am not your daughter! Nothing you do will ever change that!" she yelled in his face. She suddenly doubled over in pain as she was hit in the stomach. Before she could even catch her breath, she was gasping for air as the Shredder pinned her to the wall by her neck, lifting her feet off of the ground.

"You _will_ learn to respect me. If you do not, you can die with Hamato Yoshi and his sons. Starting with Leonardo." He informed her as he glared into her fear filled eyes. He then dropped her and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him as she lay on the ground gasping for air.

((Two weeks later…at Aprils farm house))

Mikey hummed to himself as he carried a bag of chicken feed out to the chicken house where they obviously kept the chickens that April and Casey had bought with their last portion of money. They figured that they could sell the eggs that the chickens laid and get money to live off of during their stay at the old farm house. He poured some of the seed onto the ground near the chickens and smiled as they came over towards him and started eating it out of the grass. He then tied the bag back up and carried it to the old barn. They kept the party wagon inside and it's also where Donnie had decided to set up his lab.

Don was of course in his lab, unhappily helping Casey fix up the van for their trips to get food and supplies and a few mods for when they decided to return to New York, "Hey Donnie? Could you hand me that wrench over there?" Casey asked from underneath the vehicle.

"You have legs! Why don't you get it yourself?" said turtle asked defiantly as he peeked around the raised hood of the car. There was an audible groan from Casey, making Donnie smirk as the vigilante rolled out from under the car and walked over to the tool box on an old table with a scowl on his face.

Mikey smiled at them as he walked back out to find out where April was. He was bored and she usually kept him occupied when everyone else was busy. She was like an older sister to him. He was sad though, when he saw that she was meditating with Splinter.

Raph worked on katas nearby, trying to take his mind off of his older brother as suggested by Splinter. Mike smirked as he got the idea to surprise attack him. He snuck up behind his second oldest brother, the first being Leo, and got his Nun chucks ready. He ran over to attack once he was close enough but he was blocked as Raph had suddenly turned to face him.

"If you wanna sneak up on me Mikey, you gotta try a whole lot harder than that." Raph informed his younger brother with a smirk as he easily pinned him to the ground. Mikey cried out in surprise as he was pinned to the ground, but sighed as the weight was lifted from his back and a hand reached down to help him up. He took his brothers hand with a smile and dusted the dirt off of himself as he stood up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Mikey asked sadly as Raph gloated beside him, ignoring his youngest brothers question.

April sighed as she heard them, unable to concentrate. Splinter noticed this and opened his eyes to look over at her, "Would you like to continue this lesson tomorrow April?" he asked.

She looked over to him with relief, "That would be great Master Splinter." She said with a smile as she got to her feet. She then headed out to the barn with a bow to the old rat as she finished her training. Splinter smiled to himself as he watched her and then made his way back inside. He would meditate tonight to see if he could find Leonardo's spirit. He just knew that his son was still alive. He could feel it.

 **A/N: That's all for this chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews from TurtleGirlJade, Insanity21, Randomguest815, Guest, Crystal Violeta, and last but not least….. Shiego627! You guys rock! Btw sorry if I missed anyone! I'll be sure to include you in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review if you see anything I can fix or make better. Also follows and favs would really be appreciated! Thx guys.**

 **-ArcticFox-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **\- All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 4

Karai slept next to Leo every night. During the day she would watch over him and clean his wounds when she could with some of the water she was given with her daily meal. She had also ripped off a piece of her shirt that she dipped in the water and put in his cheek so he wouldn't get dehydrated but also making sure he wouldn't swallow and choke on it in his seemingly forever sleep.

As she looked over him she began to realize something. Though she had never really revealed any real emotion, she felt that every day in this cell forced her emotions out little by little. So she guessed that's what made her realize why she trusted Leo more than his brothers. As she looked over Leo day by day she started to realize that maybe she liked him more than what she would call a friend. No he's technically her brother right? By adoption? She sighed and laid down beside him, staring up at the ceiling. With a sigh she turned her head to look over at him. They're not really related to her so wouldn't it be okay to be with him?

"Ugh. Why does this have to be so complicated?" Karai asked herself as she turned over on her side to face away from him. She closed her eyes for a nap when she heard a groan. It wasn't anything new so she ignored it. It was after all like the millionth time in three months it had occurred. He hadn't shown any other signs that he was waking during that time.

As she tried to make herself sleep she started thinking about Leo again. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. It didn't matter how hard she tried not to. After all, it had always been obvious that he had feelings for her also. The thing was that she had never been in a relationship before. That, and it was hard for her to believe that she would ever be in a relationship so she had kept her distance, maybe flirting a little here and there to keep him interested. She smiled at the thought of him chasing over the rooftops of the city just so he could talk to her if she ever stopped.

She was once again thrown out of her thoughts as she heard another groan...which was really unusual…usually he would groan once and then be quiet for the next couple of days at least…she sat up and scooted over to where he lay, "Leo?" she whispered in shock she saw him move a little. He then started mumbling things that she couldn't make out, "Leo?" she called out a little louder.

His eyes snapped open, "Nooooo!" he yelped as he sat up, suddenly groaning in pain as he reached down to hold his injured plastron.

Karai scooted closer and put a hand on his shoulder making him quickly scoot back as fast as his injured body could till his cracked shell hit the wall in fear, "Leo! Shhhh! If Shredder hears you then he'll take you away. You have to calm down." Karai informed him as she slowly came towards him, trying to show him that she wouldn't do anything to injure him anymore than he already had been.

He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the lighting of the room and he gasped as he realized who was with him, "Karai?" he asked, "B-but how?" he questioned, in pain from his fear filled scamper across the room.

"Shredder had me unmutated. The Kraang gave him the cure." She told him as she sat down beside him, "How are you feeling?" she probed.

Leo closed his eyes as he remembered what the Shredder had done to him before he blacked out, "I feel like I got hit by a bus or two." He informed her with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly his stomach growled and he blushed, making Karai giggle. He was surprised to hear her laugh but didn't mention it, "Sorry. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." He informed her.

Her smile disappeared from her face and she looked down at the ground after hearing what he had said, "Leo…we've been in here for three months…" she said sadly.

"What?! Three months?" he asked.

"Shush! Seriously…I really don't think it's a good idea for Shredder to know your awake right now!" she said fearfully as she looked toward the door that led to the long hallway that contained Shredders room.

"But what about my brothers? Master Splinter? What if they didn't make it out of the city? What if they got captured by the Kraang?" he started spluttering out.

"Leo it's alright." She said as she put a hand on his face and turned it towards her, making him quiet, "I've overheard those fools that work for my father. They escaped the city."

The injured turtle closed his eyes and looked down towards his feet, "I really hope so…"

Karai looked away sadly. She really wished she knew more. He wouldn't stop worrying till he knew they were safe. He's just that kind of person- er um turtle, "I'll let you have some of my food later." She informed him, "Let's just try to keep you being awake on the down low for as long as we can."

"You don't think Shredder would notice?" he asked looking at her fearfully.

She smiled back at him, "It's not him we have to worry about. Just some stupid Foot-bot that brings the food and maybe the occasional Tiger Claw." She then looked down and raised a hand to her cheek, "But when the Shredder does come….it's not pretty."

Leo suddenly looked over at her in worry, "Does he hurt you?" he questioned. He didn't get an answer but that's all he needed to know. As soon as Leo could walk again that man was going to wish he was never born. He growled in anger as he thought about seeing him hurt her.

Karai smiled as she realized something, "You sound different." She informed him as she looked over at him, effectively changing the subject.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, forgetting about his anger towards Shredder momentarily.

"You must have damaged your throat when you were ambushed." She concluded thoughtfully.

"Yeah…ambushed." They sat in awkward silence for what seemed to be an eternity before it was broken by them both sighing a once, making them laugh at each other, despite their situation.

Karai scooted closer to Leo and leaned on his shoulder "We should probably get some rest."

Leo subconsciously leaned his head over to rest on her with a yawn, "Yeah…that sounds nice." He whispered as he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep with her next to him.

((Leo's Dream))

Leo sat up in what looked like space and looked around in confusion. There were no walls, no ceiling, and no floor, "Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up…with no pain. He then looked down in surprise, "Hey! I'm not hurt!" he exclaimed excitedly as he moved various parts of his body, feeling like he had never gotten hurt. He didn't notice a presence behind him in his excitement.

"Leonardo…my son!"

Leo quickly turned around in astonishment, "M-master Splinter?" he asked as he looked at the rat in front of him that started to walk faster and faster toward him. As soon as he got close enough to the blue banded turtle, he threw his arms around him. Splinter had believed him to be dead.

"It is me my son." He said happily as he parted from the hug and looked down at his eldest son.

Leo looked happy but shocked, "Am I dead? Oh no…are the guys here too?" he asked worriedly as he looked around them in the empty space.

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn back around to look at his father who looked like he had a few more gray hairs than he could remember, "No Leonardo. We are all still alive. We…believed that the Shredder had finished you." Splinter informed him sadly, trying to hold back tears.

Leo looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry father."

"It is not you who should be apologizing. You did what you could to keep your brothers safe and I am proud." Splinter said happily.

Leo looked back up with a small smile as he heard this. Not long after, his smile faltered and he looked to the side, "But what about the guys?" he asked.

"They will be happy to know you are still alive. It's our turn to save you my son. Where are you?" Splinter asked.

"I-I'm being held captive. I think I'm in Shredders lair…Karai is with me. Shredder had her unmutated." He informed, "Master Splinter I don't know how long I can survive in here…I just woke up and learned that I was out for three months and that Shredder has 'plans' for me… a-and I don't know what that means but I don't really want to find out. I'm not strong enough to face him yet Master Splinter. I'm still healing from the fight…" Leo updated him.

Splinter seemed to instantly change from happy to see him to being worried about him with the news, "Do not worry Leonardo. We will come as soon as we can. For now you should get some rest. I will try to reach you again tomorrow."

"Thanks Master Splinter…and could you tell everyone that I miss them? And that I'll do whatever it takes to see them again." He asked. Splinter nodded with a smile and then started to fade away as Leo drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation. That means no computer for two weeks. Just me and the beach…and my overly annoying brother and also my parents. On the bright side, fireworks on the beach are awesome! Annnywayyy thanks for the reviews from LeaderLeo, Guest, TurtleGirlJade, Guest103, Shiego627, Cobalt the Spix Macaw, crystal violeta, and AwesomePineapple!** **And thanks to my consistent commenters for the support! Oh and let's not forget about everyone who faved or followed! Don't forget to review if your still reading this….probably not :P but…THX GUYS!**

 **-ArcticFox-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 5

Splinter came out of his meditation shortly after speaking with his eldest son. As he regained his senses, he quickly stood up and raced to wake everyone and inform them of the good news. He told them to meet him in the living room where he now stood happily looking out the window at the stars, knowing that only a few hours away, his son and his daughter were together. Alive, but in the hands of the Shredder. He frowned as he remembered that Leonardo was hurt but brightened up once he sensed that everyone had finally come into the room and had seated themselves on the couches and chairs closest to him.

"There better be a good reason that I had to get up at three in the morning." Raph mumbled, having been the last one to get up and take a seat around everyone else who still looked like they hadn't been getting enough sleep as they worried about their missing brother and friend.

Splinter smiled, "I assure you my son, it is good." he turned around to face them and walked over to where they were seated. Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Splinter stood before them.

"What is it then Sensei?" Donnie asked with a yawn, wanting to get back to bed.

"Your brother is alive. I made contact with him through my meditations." Splinter informed them. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Mikey surprisingly stood up, "Then what are we doing here?!" he asked.

Raph nodded as he leaned forward in his chair and punched a fist into his hand, "Yeah. Why don't we go get him and bring him back? We can't just leave him out there now that we know he's alive." he informed as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out making the red banded turtle pause halfway out of the living room, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple." He said sadly. Raph crossed his arms in annoyance and leaned against the frame of the living room doorway.

"Why not Sensei?" April asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you guys like ninjas? Can't you just sneak into the city without the Kraang seeing you and get him?" Casey added.

Splinter looked down and closed his eyes, "No. He is being held by the Shredder." he informed them sadly, "Also he is still injured. He has been in a coma for three months. That is why I was not able to make contact with him sooner." Everyone froze as they heard this, wishing they could be there with him now, "He is locked in a cell in Shredders lair with Karai."

"With HER?!" Raph asked in anger.

Mikey winced, "Isn't she still all…snakey?"

"I could try to remake the retro mutagen I used on Mr. O'Neal…It should work on Karai if I-"Donnie started rambling.

"She has already been cured." Splinter told them, pointedly looking at Donnie who stopped mumbling to himself at the news. The three brothers shared a look and then they reflected on what they had been told.

"So Leo's locked in a small, dark cell…with Karai?" Donnie asked. Mikey's eyes widened as he understood what his brother was getting at. Casey looked over at April in question while she snickered. Splinter raised an eyebrow at them, not knowing what they were talking about but didn't think much of it.

"Oh I can't believe he's alive!" April finally shouted when she finally gained control of herself, "Raph's right. We can't just leave him there!" she informed them worriedly.

Donnie nodded, "Yeah who knows what Shredder will do to him!"

"If he lays one more hand on my brother I'll put him in a coma for three months." Raph mumbled.

Splinter looked over at him with a glare, "Raphael!" Said turtle rolled his eyes but knew his point had been made. Splinter sighed, planning to talk to the red banded turtle at another time, "Your brother wanted me to tell you that he missed you all and that he would do what he could to see you all again." He informed.

Everyone smiled after hearing what he had said. It was just like Leo to say something like that. Even when he was the one in trouble, he would never give up, "We will start to prepare to head back into New York tomorrow. For now I think we should all get some rest." They nodded in agreement as they started to stand up and head back to their temporary beds that wouldn't be needed for much longer…they hoped.

Finally they would all sleep a little better knowing that their brother and friend was still alive. Just a little longer and they would all be together again.

((Shredders Lair the next morning))

Leo woke way before he decided to open his eyes. Karai was still asleep, cuddling into his side and he didn't want to wake her yet. He looked down at her, he still had feelings for her, and he planned to tell her at some point…he just didn't know when. Sure he was happy to finally have the chance to be with her but he had never actually been in a relationship before…the closest he had ever come to one was just seeing Donnie and April, but they were never really in a relationship to begin with. Then he could remember some movies he's watched with some romance…but that wasn't the same.

His thoughts were broken as he felt pain shoot up his leg and he groaned as he tried to keep himself from yelling out and waking Karai up. That's when he decided to look over his injuries, like he never did the night before. Looking down at his chest, he saw blood soaked bandages that formed two long lines that had most likely formed scars by now. He looked down his left arm that was wrapped around Karai and saw the end of the big gashes just above his wrist. His skin was a lighter shade of pinkish green where it had scared and the same had happened to his right shoulder he soon figured out as he turned his head to look at it. He sighed and then looked down at his broken leg. To him that was the worst of it. If they ever did decide to escape he would only slow them down.

Karai suddenly yawned and sat up beside him with a stretch, "Morning sleepy head." He said with a smile.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him happily, "How long have you been awake?" she asked as she scooted back over to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Leo smiled, "Just a few minutes…I think…"he informed her as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Karai laughed and leaned away from him, "You're a dork!"

He blushed in response, "Master Splinter contacted me in my sleep last night." He informed her, changing the subject.

"What? How?" she asked in shock.

Leo shrugged, "I'm not sure. Meditation I think. He said that they would come for us as soon as they could." He said sadly.

"That's great!" She said excitedly but as she looked at Leo he seemed to be in a different mood than her, "What's the matter? "She asked worriedly as she put a hand on his left leg.

He sighed before looking over at her, "I'm only gonna slow us down."

She frowned and looked at him like he was crazy, "Leo, what are you talking about?" she asked him.

He looked down towards his leg and moved it with a wince, "If we escape. This will only slow us down. I could end up getting everyone caught."

Karai shook her head in disbelief, "That's what you're worried about? Leo, listen…you're not going to slow us down. We'll do anything in our power to get you out of here and healed up so that we can take back the city….We can't do that without you, so I don't wanna hear any of that 'leave me behind' crap."

Leo winced as she had already figured out his plan and tried to avoid her glare.

She sighed as she watched him and looked towards his leg, "I should check over your wounds." She informed him as she looked back up at him.

The blue banded turtle looked up at her, confused, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Karai smirked, "Yes, Leo. Who else would have been cleaning them out all this time?" she asked.

"Okay…" He carefully sat up so she could unwrap the bandages from his plastron. He still couldn't figure out how she did this while he was out of it, not able to help her. When she pulled the bandages off the rest of the way he gazed upon the two big gashes that cut through his plastron with wide eyes. He then looked away, not able to keep looking at his wound. Seeing this, Karai felt bad. She couldn't imagine what it was like to see something like that on yourself. Especially when you're a turtle and the gashes were made by cutting through the shell that's supposed to protect you, "Maybe Donatello can make something to fill those places on your plastron in." She tried to comfort him as she started wrapping the bandage around him again.

"Maybe, but when Raph cracked his shell when we were kids, Don couldn't do anything about it." He informed her.

Karai frowned, "That may be true but you guys aren't kids anymore. I'm sure he could think of something. You can't just run around with two big holes in your plastron." She argued.

"Why not?" he asked.

Karai pulled the bandage a little tighter when she heard him, "Because I like you and I don't want you to get hurt!" She finished as she tied the bandage off. She then leaned against the wall with him and looked away.

They sat in silence for a while before Leo started to feel guilty. He glanced over to her and then looked back down at his feet, "Your right. I'm sorry, Karai. I'm sure Donnie can figure something out."

She reluctantly smiled and looked over at him, "Let's just not worry about that for now. We need to focus on staying strong until your brothers can get here or we find a way out ourselves."

Leo nodded and looked over at her, getting lost in her eyes, "You like me huh? What did ya mean by that?" he asked.

Karai blushed and looked away, "Did I say that out loud?" she asked. Leo smiled at her as she looked back over at him.

They were too distracted to hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall with a noticeable clank from armor. Karai leaned in to kiss Leo, who was starting to lean towards her as well. They didn't notice as the person entered the room, but it was too late. They had been caught.

"What is this?!" they instantly broke out of their trance as they heard the deep commanding voice of the Shredder and looked up at him in fear. He quickly unlocked their cell and marched over to where the injured turtle sat against the wall, but he was suddenly stopped as Karai jumped in his path.

"Stop! You can't do this! " she yelled out.

She was pushed away by Shredder before he continued on his path, "I do not have time for games Karai." he informed her as he picked Leo up off of the ground by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Leo cried out in pain as his broken leg was hit against the wall, leaving a small crack in the cast. Shredder smiled beneath his mask at his pain, "Since you suddenly woke up and attempted to lock lips with my daughter, then I can start using you for my tests I have been planning a little earlier than I was going to. I was going to let you have a short recovery after I found you woke." He said with a laugh.

Leo had squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled at the hand around his throat. His eyes snapped open as he heard what the Shredder had said and looked over to where Karai was trying to pick herself up off of the ground and then up at the Shredder in fear. He was suddenly pulled away from the wall and thrown to the front of the cell, hitting his leg when he landed. The crack in his cast grew in size, causing Leo more pain as it raddled around his leg. He cried out in pain and tried to catch his breath on the ground.

"Leo!" Karai called out when she heard his cry of pain. She then turned to glare at the Shredder as he walked over to where he had landed. She quickly stood up and threw herself onto his back, trying to give Leo more time to recover.

Shredder growled out in annoyance and quickly threw her off, "As soon as I'm done with him, you're next." He informed her as he turned and picked Leo up by his arm. Leo gritted his teeth and then glared at the man when he could see his eyes. Shredder frowned and hit the back of his head with his free hand, knocking him unconscious.

((Back at the O'Neal farm house.))

Everyone stepped back in pride as they looked at the new and improved Party Wagon. It now had a new paint job and was equipped with upgraded weapons. It was their ticket back to New York.

"Nice work guys." April commented as she walked over to them, followed by Splinter.

Casey and Donnie smiled over at her, "Thanks April!" "Thanks Red." They both said at the same time. They then turned to glare at each other as April walked between them to get a better look at the van.

Over at the barn, Mikey hummed happily, putting the chicken feed back in its place in the barn. He then turned to leave but was distracted by something in the makeshift lab part of the barn. He curiously walked over to Dons work area and looked around at the colored liquids in beakers until he came across a bottle with a piece of tape on it.

Mikey picked it up to get a better look at what it had written on it, "Leo's el-ixir?" He asked himself, "I wonder what that means….Oh! Maybe it's like what those guys in my comic books drink!" Looking around to make sure no one was watching he stuck it in a pocket on his belt and left the barn. He looked towards where everybody was looking at the Party Wagon and then walked in the opposite direction towards a nearby stream.

Raph, who had been leaning against a tree, out of Mike's vision raised an eye ridge. Mikey usually wasn't the one who avoided attention. He followed behind his little brother cautiously, making sure that he wasn't spotted as he tagged along in the shadows of the woods. Mikey stopped by the creek and took something out of his side pocket, but Raph couldn't tell what it was from where he was sitting. He frowned as his brother suddenly started coughing and dropped what he was holding to the ground as he started to throw up.

He gasped as he moved from his position to run over to the orange banded turtle, "Mikey!" he called out as he bent down to his side, putting a hand on his shell, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked him as he shook his head with a moan."

"Raph?" He asked.

"C'mon, let's get you to Donnie." Raph sighed, helping Mikey to his feet.

Mikey groaned, "Awe man." He was so gonna get it when Donnie figured out what he did this time.

Behind them, the ground lightly started to glow as the elixir soaked into the ground where Mikey had gotten sick. Oblivious to this, the turtles continued forward. Leos rescue might be further away than they thought.

 **A/N: There's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on going back and improving the other chapters and I'm close to this one so if you see any mistakes, let me know! Nothing else will be changed but i might add a few extra words to help give the chapters more...umph if you know what i mean ;) Also, I'll try to start making longer chapters for you guys in the future but that's not a promise… Thanks for the reviews and support from Insanity21, beautyandharmony, memmek10k and a guest…Don't worry! I still update! I'm just a little slow at it…. Again, don't forget to review, fav or follow! Reviewers get shout outs each time they review if you haven't already figured that out. :P THX!**

 **-ArcticFox-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- All rights of TMNT (and any scenes used from it) belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 6

Leo ignored the agonizing pounding in his head as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision slowly came into focus. He put a hand to his head and slowly sat up, trying to keep from getting lightheaded. He leaned against the white wall behind him and closed his eyes to rid the nauseating feeling he now had.

"I see you have finally awoken, Leonardo." Said turtle looked up furiously, though his head felt like it was about to split in two. That was the last person- no… _monster_ he wanted to see right now.

Shredder frowned as he approached the turtle on the other side of the small room, not expecting his reaction, "I am not pleased with your behavior towards my daughter. I believe you both owe me an explanation." He informed the injured turtle as he unleashed the blades of his gauntlet and pushed them under Leo's neck.

The blue banded turtle glared at the so called man in front of him, not faltering as he faced his death, "Karai doesn't owe you anything." He informed the Shredder firmly, "And like I'd _ever_ do anything for you."

Shredder growled and pulled his hand back, ready to strike. Leo's eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head to the side as the blades came towards his bruised face. His eyes were closed tight in anticipation but the strike never hit him. When he realized he was still alive he slowly opened his eyes to see that the blades were now on either side of his neck, embedded in the wall. He then looked up and continued glaring at the blood shot eyes of his enemy.

"That is not the answer I was looking for, freak." Shredder ground out in a threatening tone. Leo's glare never faltered, no matter how scared of the man he really was.

((Aprils farm house))

Mikey pouted as Donnie listened to his breathing with a homemade stethoscope.

"So will he be alright?" April asked from behind.

Donnie sighed as he put the stethoscope down and looked towards her, "He'll be fine." He then looked back at Mike with a frown, "If someone would just stay out of my lab…" The orange banded turtle laughed nervously as Donnie rolled his eyes and looked away. He had already 'Informed' Mikey that if it happened again…a certain turtle would wish he had never touched anything the first five hundred times he was told not to.

Mikey moved to the side of his purple banded brother and tried to look at the TV as he heard the opening of his favorite show, "Dude! The new episode of Crognard is finally on!" he exclaimed as he pushed Donnie out of the way to get closer to the TV. Suddenly the power went out and Mikey sunk to the floor crying for the TV to come back on.

"Awe man! You've got to be kidding me!" Casey said in frustration.

Donnie stood from the floor, "It's just a blown fuse, Ill fix it in two shakes of a turtles tail." He informed as he went to find a flashlight.

As he left the room the fire in the fireplace blew out. Splinter, Raph and April moved to look at it as Don approached behind them and shined the flashlight down at it.

"Great. Looks like we need more fire wood." Raph sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly Donnie's flashlight flickered out and everyone looked over at him as he flicked the switch, "Are you kidding?"

Splinter sighed, "Raphael go get some fire wood." Said turtle nodded, already planning on doing just that since it was his turn anyway.

((Shredders Lair))

Karai sniffled and wiped her eyes as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She frowned as she recognized who it was. Shredder. As she listened closer, she could distinctly make out the sound of something dragging behind him. She stood and ran to the front of the cell, dreadful of what she might see.

Her worries were only confirmed as Oroku Saki entered the small prison room. It had three cells. Only one was usable though, thanks to Karai and her past escape attempts. Kara's hands quickly found their way to cover her mouth as she fell to the floor in shock. Her eyes welled up with tears as her love was thrown into the old cell once again. She quickly crawled over to him as the tears fell softly down her pale face.

"Let this serve as a warning Karai. If I see or hear that you have been doing anything with that…freak, you will not see him alive again." With that, Shredder locked the cell and started toward the door of the prison room.

Karai looked up at his retreating form in anger, "I _hate_ you!" she yelled after him.

Saki stopped before he left the room, hearing what she had said. Then without a word he left the room.

Karai looked back down at Leos battered, cut and bruised body when she heard a groan, "I'm so sorry Leo." She cried, "This is all my fault."

Leo weakly lifted his arm up and wiped the tears away from her eye, "Karai. D-don't say that. I'd never blame this on you. I'll be probably be mostly okay by tomorrow." He informed her with a smile.

She smiled back, making her tears fall faster. She knew what he said wasn't true. He was still weak from when he was ambushed. Leo moved his hand to the back of her head and gently guided her down to his face and kissed her on the lips. Karai blushed as they separated making Leo smile, "You look cute when your flustered." He whispered, making her blush deepen.

Suddenly she leaned in, kissing him once more, but this time deepening the kiss, making Leo moan in surprise and pleasure. As they began to get more passionate, Karai bumped into his side, making him whimper in pain. She quickly sat up with regret, "Leo! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Karai." Leo cut her off, "I told you that it's alright. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. If you want to blame someone then blame the Shredder." He commanded as he slowly sat up, "You just caught me off guard is all." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him before laying down beside him. She didn't care what the Shredder had told her. She wouldn't let him take Leo from her again. Ever.

((Aprils Farm House))

"RAPH!" Mikey called out into the night, "He's been gone for hours." The orange banded turtle mumbled to himself in worry before calling his brother's name once more.

Casey watched Mikey wonder around the edges of the woods before joining in, "Raph! Can you hear us?" He asked.

April looked over at him, "Don't you think he'd answer?"

"We need to split up and search for him." Splinter commented as he walked down from the porch of the house. Everyone came over to meet him when they heard him, "April. Casey. You will go that way. Donatello. Michelangelo. You two will go that way."

"Split up?" Mikey asked.

"April and Casey go off, alone? Together?" Donnie asked.

Splinter frowned, "Enough. You will do as I say with no complaints. You work better with your brother Donatello." Splinter informed sternly. Donnie groaned as Splinter started back to the house.

April watched Splinter walk back towards the house, "What about you, sensei?" She asked.

Splinter stopped but didn't turn around, "I will wait here in case he returns." He informed them before continuing on his way. Casey Pulled April along with him when she stayed where she was and Donnie frowned as he watched them, making Casey laugh in victory at the purple banded turtle as he walked beside Mikey.

"Raph!" Mikey called out as he followed behind his brother, "Raaaaaaph!" he yelled once more before finally giving up with a sigh, "I don't know D. You think he got lost? Maybe he got eaten by a rabid squirrel!"

Donnie frowned, "I do not think that. No. I'm just freaking because Casey and April went off on their own."

"Why?" Mikey asked him as he stopped walking, "Because they forgot to bring a compass?" he questioned innocently.

Don stopped walking, "No generous." He turned around, "What happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone?"

Mikey thought about what Donnie had said and shined his light at two squirrels, "Gaaaaah!" he yelled, "They get eaten by squirrels!"

The purple banded shook his head at his little brother, "You know what. Forget I said anything." He mumbled as he turned to walk in the direction they had been walking in before. Mikey looked around the area before running to catch up in fear.

"Hello! What's this?" Don asked himself as they came up on an old shed.

Mikey looked peered him and looked at the shed, "Whoa, let's check it out…You first." He said as he nudged the other turtle. Donnie frowned and led the way to the swinging door. He slowly opened it, ignoring the loud creaking noise it gave.

"Um, helloo." Mikey said as he looked in. Don slowly stepped in, cautious of what might be inside as he shined his light around the room, Mikey right behind him. Donnie gasped as he found the bottle of medicine that had made Mikey sick earlier that day surrounded by candles. Suddenly, without warning Mikey pulled him over to where he was, covering his brothers mouth after he screamed. He shook in fear as he showed his brother what he had seen.

The pile of what seemed to be plants started to move and Don shook his little brothers hand from his mouth, "Uh…hello? Mikey asked in fear.

It suddenly stood with a roar, making the turtles call out in fear as they tried to escape the shed. When they got outside the monster stopped, not able to leave the old building and that's when they noticed the red bandana on it.

"I think that's Raph!" Donnie informed his brother.

Mikey stared at the creature before him, "He's all leafy and weird looking…like a salad!"

"Something must have infected him." Don thought out loud as he started thinking of ways they could cure their older brother.

"What?" Mikey asked before he was suddenly tied up by a vine and pulled up into the air, "Holey-" the rest of his sentence was muffled as the vine wrapped around his mouth.

Donnie ran over to his brother who looked to him desperately for help, "Hold on! Ill cut you down!" he informed. Mikey's attention though was drawn to the area behind his brother as he saw movement. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to yell at his brother making him turn to see what his brother was looking at.

He was suddenly thrown into the tree that Mikey had been tied up in. As he shook off the dizziness he felt he gasped as he saw a pitchfork thrown at him. He yelled out, thinking for sure that he was going to get hit but when he looked it was stuck in the tree with the end of his bandana tails caught with it.

"Donnie" Mikey called out after getting the vines away from his mouth. The creature then pushed him out of his path as he walked over to Donatello, making the orange banded turtle scream as he tried to stop.

Don was stuck against the tree trying to get free of the pitchfork when the creature walked over to him. He looked over at it fearfully and screamed as it attacked him.

((Master Splinter))

Splinter sighed as he looked into the woods. April, Casey and his sons had been gone longer than he was expecting. Raphael should have been found by now. He lowered himself to the ground and began meditating beneath an old tree at the edge of the forest.

He stayed as quiet as he could be so that he could better hear everything around him. He stayed like this for only a few minutes when he heard a scream. His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, "Donatello!" he called out as he ran towards the direction that the scream originated from. When he got far enough into the woods that he could no longer see the old tree that he was at he stopped. He wasn't sure where he was going. He needed to be patient. He closed his eyes and listened for anything else that would lead him in the right direction.

Suddenly he heard the sound of struggling and he looked around. It was April but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere around him. Suddenly she came limping around a tree, "Sensei…HELP!" she called out as she reached out for him. Suddenly her feet were caught in some vines and she was pulled away.

"April!" he yelled as he tried to run after her. His feet were also caught in some vines, making him trip as April was pulled away into the darkness, "No!" he growled in anger. He broke the vines that started to tighten around him as quickly as he could before he raced off into the direction that April had been taken, using the trees as cover from the creature that was attacking him.

He arrived at the old shed and stopped as he finally saw the creature. It had April and Casey tied up in the vines that had taken April away and it took them inside. He could faintly hear his youngest son calling out from inside and knew that he needed to get in there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Splinter called out to bring the monster out of the shed. He had seen a green glow coming from inside and knew that it couldn't be good. The door slowly creaked open and the creature stepped outside and looked around for the intruder, pitchfork in hand.

Yoshi stayed behind a tree as he listened for its footsteps. When he was sure it wasn't looking he threw a shuriken that he had with him at its head, making it turn around in anger. He stepped out from behind the tree with his hood up and took a fighting stance, pulling out Leos single Katana that he now carried with him.

The creature mistakenly charged at the ninja master, tripping when the rat quickly dodged the attack and hit some of its pressure point areas before being thrown back. He slid to a stop on his feet and swung the katana towards the creature, not expecting it to be blocked by the pitchfork that it had. Splinter was pushed back and the creature went on the offence.

Yoshi jumped back as the pitchfork was swung at his head. He then blocked a swing from the pitchfork before he was hit, locking their weapons in place. The creature was stronger than the ninja master though and the Katana was sent flying into the air much to his surprise but he didn't let it show. While the creature was caught off guard, thinking that the rat was defenseless, Splinter kicked it in the face. Casey's mask flew off onto the ground and the creature kneeled over in pain, holding its face.

Splinter quickly stood up and moved to finish it off when it suddenly caught his paw. The creature picked him up and slammed him on the ground before throwing him in the opposite direction. Though he was a little hurt, Yoshi shook his dizziness off and looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon when he spotted the Katana that had been thrown earlier. As the creature made its way over to him he grabbed the Katana and stabbed the creature in the nose as it tried to attack him once more, making it roar out in pain. When the creature tried to get away to heal Splinter pulled the sword out and ran towards the shed.

"Master Splinter!" April called out happily.

Splinter looked towards the back of the shed in confusion as he saw Raphael's bandana on top of a pile of plants, "What is this?" he asked.

"It's Raph! Long story…quick! Get us out of here!" Don called out. Splinter frowned and cut Donatello and Michelangelo down before cutting April and Casey loose. He then turned and made sure they were all okay.

Don suddenly screamed as he saw that the creep had recovered and was coming after them again. He and Mikey then quickly barricaded the door, hoping that it would keep them safe but they all stood ready to fight, facing the door in case he broke in.

Suddenly the side door busted open and the Creep reached in to grab them, making everyone call out in fear. They all attacked at once succeeding in cutting its arm off and damaging its head. Everyone stopped attacking, thinking that it was dead. Without warning its eyes started glowing again and it opened the bottom parts of the doors and walked inside.

The creep knocked April and Casey against the wall and threw Donnie and Mikey out through the roof, leaving Splinter by himself. The creep picked up his arm that had been chopped off and sewed it back to himself. Splinter went in to attack it thinking he could catch it off guard but he was knocked back towards the table with the medicine on it. The creature growled out fearfully and that's when Splinter found out that the creature had some kind of connection with it. He picked it up and waved it around, confirming his theory as the creature tried to follow it. He threw it to April so he could think of how to stop the plant creature.

April ran outside, the Creep behind her and threw the medicine to Donnie. He yelled out in fear as he realized what was happening and threw it to Mikey to regain his senses. They played keep away with the Creep while April and Casey worked on getting a chain to tie it up. Splinter had his own plan in mind and knew he had to act quick as Mikey was tied up again by vines from the Creep so that it could finally grab the medicine.

Splinter ran towards the creature and got Donatello's help to get into the air to smash the bottle with the katana. As the creature was distracted, April and Casey tied chains around it to keep it in place, "That's what you get for massing with my mask freak." Casey ground out.

"That should hold him." Donnie informed Splinter as he sheathed the katana, "Now we have to get him back to the lab."

"You can save Raphael?" Splinter asked.

Donnie sighed, "Honestly, Master Splinter…I don't know. I'll do all I can." Splinter nodded as he watched the creature.

 **A/N- I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. With school back in session it's hard to keep A's and B's and write for this story but I promise ill update when I can! I Know this chapter is mostly are write of the first season 3 episode but I needed to get that out of the way before I could continue with the rest of the story. It's happening the same night that Leo was brought back to his cell if that makes sense. If that's confusing to anyone ill reply to any questions you have in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next update out by next month at the latest! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story! And also thanks to Crystal Violeta, Insanity 21, Brittany, BlueTurtle2003, and last but not least guest! Lol I'm so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for keeping me going!**

 **-ArcticFox-**

 **P.S. - I did most of this chapter in one night so I could update faster so please excuse any mistakes! Ill fix them later but feel free to point them out for when I do! ;)**


End file.
